


Nov 1: Incident Report in 5 Acts

by EllisEmme_Writes



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllisEmme_Writes/pseuds/EllisEmme_Writes
Summary: The morning after the Underworld Corp Samhain/Welcome home event. Their Majesties wake in the security office and relive the events of the previous evening. This fiction was Created for the fan-driven Halloween 2020Fiction exchange.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: LO Discord Fall 2020 Fanfic Exhange





	Nov 1: Incident Report in 5 Acts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madame_Machete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Machete/gifts).



Nov 1 Incident Report: An Evening in Five Acts

Waking their Majesties  
Persephone woke first, and scooted up carefully to a seated position so as to not disturb her slumbering husband in unfamiliar surroundings. Her head throbbed, the wall supporting her back was cold, clammy, and foreign. Hades snored softly into Persephone’s lap, snuggled in tightly. 

click

A meek green satyr peered just inside the door, gently clearing his throat and steeling his nerve before delivering the initial account report. He hesitated. 

“Excuse me… Where are we? Who are you? Where’s my puppies? Start talking -- ” She whispered, careful to not rustle Hades who shifted his position, grinding his face into her abdomen. 

The satyr paused. “Security facility, Tower 2, Secure room level B your Majesty.”

Of all the places she’d toured in the Underworld complex, she never took the head of security offier’s invitation to inspect these rooms, she hadn’t made the time. 

“Oh...Oh I see” she paused, and closed her eyes to offset the nausea. 

“You don’t remember what happened last night, do you, ma’am -- I mean, your highness?”

Persephone took a deep breath — when reaching her fingertips to her forehead, the steel handcuff connecting her to her husband’s wrist lifted his hand as well.  
“Oh Gods…” she whispered, resting Hades wrist down gently. “What in Gaia happened?! Step out of that hallway and come in to talk to me.”

“If it’s all the same” he stuttered, “I’ll report to you both from the safety of this side of this threshold.”

Persephone pauses, her gaze flashed red and narrowed in on the object between her and freedom - “While he sleeps it off, start talking. We know how he gets.” 

***********  
Supervisory security officer Alecto approached the cell looking down her nose at the Satyr, “Officer?  
… are they awake?”  
“Ma’am! Yes ma’am.” He yelps and stiffened to attention  
“You didn’t call me. Hmm...Nevertheless, get out.”  
“Ma’am no - they just - wait - sorry - yes - ma’am- thank yo-” He stumbled.  
“Now. Out! Now before I reassign you to cleaning the lobby floors of Tartarus.”

Persephone overheard the exchange occurring just outside of her vantage and whispered more forcefully, “Alecto? I hear you, what’s the meaning of this? Release us at once--.” 

Account: Alecto 

“Your Majesty, ma’am -- “ Alecto began.

“Don’t Majesty me - Why can’t I sit up? Why aren’t I able to transfer us out of here.” Persephone interrupted. 

“Charms -- Ma’am - Hecate’s charms.” She concludes. 

“Hecate? --- Gods why? What happened, the King is exhausted, I need to get him to bed. Where’s Hecate?”

Alecto took a steadying breath and opened the door of the security room wider, allowing the artificial lights of Tower 2 hallway to cast an unnatural glimmer across the threshold -- yes, there was a magic barrier holding them there. Strong Magic; Hecate’s Magic -- no-talking-our-way-out-this-Magic. 

Alecto placed a conference room chair in the doorway, seated herself, and opened a cherry red leather folio containing the most recent version of the PommePad. She cleared her throat and began the official account of the previous evening. 

She provided the overview of the events running up to the annual chthonic royal homecoming and all hallows celebration for Pomegranate Corp. A gathering that was slated to be one for the record books. Hades oversaw all of the event preparation personally --he expected a flawless execution; the fruits, flowers, games, music -- everything to welcome the Queen home back to her eagerly awaiting king’s embrace. 

“Ahem” Persephone interrupted with a hand signal to move things along. 

“Unfortunately and despite our best efforts, here is where all of our preparations went … off the rails and you two were restrained for your, and the realm’s safety.” Alecto began. 

“I can’t believe--” Persephone started. 

“Ma’am you got angry, Not just upset with the spilled punch and tipped buffet tables. You were-cough-furious, You grew, your vines caused substantial damage, you unfurled your wings, destroyed the Tower 1 lobby on the East side, and in doing so -- His Majesty went cosmic in response.” 

“Oh no…” in quiet response as Persephone lowered her head. 

“Oh yes, ma’am -- it was glorious-- and...”

Account: Megaera  
Before Alecto could finish her statement, her sister stepped into the doorway extending her hand in request of the device. Alecto transferred quietly as Magaera settled into the vacated seat. .  
“You see, your majesties - in the revery of the festivities, among the food, wine, laughter, song, and excitement -- Minthe and Thetis evaded our staff’s guestlist and security measures. We suspect it was with a stolen badge, we’re looking into it.”

She explained that the whole staff were well aware of Minthe’s job and underworld subject status and that she was not to be invited into the towers since her last outburst. However, the pair were intoxicated upon arrival and began a scene. Minthe approached his majesty and engaged in a heated exchange. Looking up from the tablet, she leaned in deeply with a barely audible whisper,  
“...referenced him as a Shitty King with a B-Grade level Queen with mangy dogs that--”

Persephone’s eyes grew wide with both shock, disbelief, and a tinge of renewed red anger, 

“No…” 

Megaera’s smile broadened and her eyes gleamed and whispered, “Yes.” 

Magaera continued the report while Hades gently stirred to a half-woken state.  
“Kore… what is the matter?”  
“Darling, we’re getting an...an update.” 

By this time, Hades felt the handcuff, Hecate’s magic, and a good measure of Persephone’s distress -- Narrowing his gaze to the door frame -- 

“I remember the argument with Minthe, she berated me, disparaged my queen and insulted our D-.” Hades began 

Cutting off his statement, Megaera continued,  
“Yes, your Majesty - Minthe was deeply intoxicated and highly inappropriate.” 

Hades squared his body and settled against the cool room wall and set his jaw,  
“Then continue Fury - give your report.”

The fury continued that while Minthe was prone for outbursts against Hades, the critical rule of not permitting slander against the queen was broken, furthermore -- Minthe’s vitriol didn’t end with denigrating the royal couple. 

Hades’ patience was wearing thin and he clicked his tongue with disapproval.

Account: Tisiphone

Tisiphone appeared and interrupted her sister,  
“Minthe disparaged, at length the royal guardian Cerberus and insulted her majesty’s Melia, Ma’am. We didn’t want to get right to the point that would cause renewed distress, but the specific event that precipitated the destructive event was the belittling of your Majesty’s beloved dogs. In fact, you clearly said

“Nobody Fu--” coughs “Nobody -- insults my babies.”

Persephone closed her eyes , “I didn’t say that…”

“This is what the report will say Ma’am, and it is the official account of events.” She smiled broadly.

Hades interjected, “What happened then, where’s Hecate -- I’m ready to take care of this.” 

Conclusion: Hecate  
Sharp clacking of stiletto heels increased in speed and volume as Hecate approached doorway,  
“I heard my name…” She chirped with a grin that would rival any canary swallowing cat. 

Hades stood sharply, “Old friend, enough with the theater -- out with it.”

Hecate shooed the furies away and leaned dramatically into the doorway…  
“Out with it? Of course!” She laughed far too giddy for the current circumstances.

“You two! For the love of chaos --- you two!”

Hecate began to laugh, at first with a giggle that escalated into a full belly laugh. 

“Let's start with you - sweet Persephone, you went fifty feet tall with a floral wingspan that touched and busted out the windows in the lobby of Tower 1. The whole structure needs to be closed for renovation and repair for the next six weeks! Our Employees were fleeing for their lives into the courtyards -- it was amazing!”

Persephone pressed her forehead into her husband’s shoulder, “Gods...no”

Catching her breath, Hecate continued, her eyes began to sparkle with a golden glow,  
“Wait! There’s more -- as if that wasn’t glorious enough, this chivalrous one here attempted to calm you while you wound both Minthe and Thetis in vines thus triggering his own magic to have him go Cosmic, I swear some of our older residents thought he was his father -- the chaos was ….delicious.” 

Hades closed his eyes and kissed his wife’s forehead and whispered 

“Don’t worry little goddess, we’ll fix this…”

Hecate’s voice boomed,“It gets better.”

“Oh no…” Hades groans.

“Oh YES! While you two were in a galactic frenzy -- her vines carried Thetis to the Lethe and gave her a proper bath! The poor thing can’t remember her own name at this point… was too perfect. Let her meddle in Hera’s affairs now.“ She cackled wiping tears from the corners of her eye. 

“And Minthe?” Persephone whispered. 

Hecate paused, longer than either of the three planned. 

“Right. I’m not sure how to phrase this…”

Persephone sighed, standing, stretching her legs and wishing for an escape from the embarrassing retelling. 

“Plainly please -- “

“Well, you crushed her with vines and she turned into a plant.” Hecate beamed. 

Hades covered his eyes with his hand and muttered, “Anything else in the report?”

Hecate smiled with a hearty laugh and then suddenly returned to her usual formality.  
“That’s enough— I promise. The charm is released from the room. The two of you are properly sober, and briefed on the situation --“

Before Hecate left with her usual dramatic fair she chuckled, “I’m filing this away under ‘Don’t Fucking Slander the Queen’s Dog”.

*Poof*

FIN


End file.
